It's only The Beatles, Olivia
by Tigre de bolsillo
Summary: La época de los 60's, la banda esta en la cima del mundo... pero, los chicos merecen un descanso. Brian se las arregla para que viajen a Winterpool, un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra. Se mudaran con una amiga de Brian, una chica que será un lío para ellos; Olivia. Inspirado en New Girl.
1. ¡Mucho gusto Olivia!

**_Éste fic esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga, _****_Camila. Gracias por tu amistad y tu apoyo. Eres maravillosa y te adoro. 3 ;_;_**

**The Beatles NO me pertenecen. **

* * *

Capítulo 1. ¡Mucho gusto Olivia, nosotros somos The Beatles!

Después de una larga noche tocando y de fiesta, el cuarteto de Liverpool se encontraba descansando en un Hotel en Londres. A penas se habían acostado y ya el sol había salido, lo que significaba: Hora de levantarse y ensayar o escribir canciones. Brian era muy estricto respecto a eso, no debían escapar de sus obligaciones y menos al haberse ido de fiesta. Sin embargo ellos lo ignoraron por completo que Brian se molestara o que el sol golpeara sus rostros. Todos dormían de forma tan profunda, cómodos en sus camas.

¡Despierten, holgazanes! ¿Qué les tengo dicho? ¡Deben despertar temprano a pesar de haberse ido de fiesta! –Brian entró haciendo un completo escandalo con su voz, mientras se dirigía a la cama de Ringo y jaló las cobijas, dejando a Ringo sin nada y muriendo de frío.

No, no, dame mi cobija… ¡Hace mucho frío! Tengo frío en mis pies. –Ringo se hizo bolita mientras temblaba, con los ojos medio abiertos. Era cierto, en Londres hacía frío, mucho frío.

Te dije que usaras calcetines, yo uso calcetines y estoy muy calientito y sin frío. –George se sentó en la cama y talló frenéticamente sus ojos.

Brian cruzó los brazos, estaba molesto y más aún de que hablaran de calcetines. Negó con la cabeza y soltó un bufido, realmente esos chicos eran un par de desordenados. Caminó a la puerta y al llegar a ella giró la cabeza hacia George.

Quiero que despiertes a Paul y a John, si los encuentro dormidos verán como les irá. Iré a hacer unas cuantas llamadas, son importantes. –George no dijo nada, sólo asintió. Brian le sonrió y acto seguido salió de la habitación.

Será sencillo que despiertes a Paul, pero a John… Estarás muerto—Ringo se levantó y comenzó a tender su cama. Ringo era el beatle más ordenado y limpio, seguido era George. Se acomodó un poco su cabello, y se subió el pantalón de su pijama.

Por esa misma razón despertaré a Paul primero, para que él despierte a John, básicamente, John matará a Paul. –Al igual que Ringo, George se levantó, y tomó una de sus almohadas.

Pero Brian te dijo que tú lo hicieras—Ringo rodó los ojos, mientras que George hacía gestos de burla hacía Ringo. Ignoró lo que dijo, y comenzó a golpear con la almohada a Paul—Despierta, despierta, despierta, bella durmiente.

Paul se movió un poco y George no dejaba de golpearlo con las almohadas—Ya, ya, ya me voy a despertar—Al escuchar eso, George aventó sus almohadas a su cama y sonrió de forma triunfante. Paul abrió sus ojos, y se sentó de golpe, mirando a Ringo y a George, preocupado—Brian nos matará, debemos arreglarnos rápidamente.

No, no es necesario eso. Brian vino hace rato, y claro, estaba molesto. Me pidió que los despertara. –George señaló a Paul y a John—Y ya lo hice.

Paul miró a John, él seguía durmiendo como un lindo angelito que si lo despertabas se convertiría en un demonio y se comería tus ojos, después te colgaría afuera como si fueras un par de calcetines—No haz despertado a John, así que suerte.

Tú serás el encargado de despertar a John, eres el único al que sólo comería sus ojos, pero no te colgará. Porque son gays y se aman—Ringo soltó una pequeña risita ante el comentario de George, y Paul por su parte fulminó a George con la mirada.

No creo que sean gays, George. Paul estaría adolorido todos los días, incluso en silla de ruedas—Afirmó Ringo con un tono burlón, y George acarició su barbilla con un aire pensativo—Es cierto, entonces no son gays… a menos de que Paul se haga el difícil, ya ves que es bien caprichoso.

Deberían preparar el desayuno, dejen de jugar—Paul se levantó y dio unos pasos en dirección a John—Ya le va a dar. –Ringo murmuró a George al ver que Paul se acercaba a John. Ambos rieron y salieron del cuarto.

Son un par de idiotas—Paul bufó al verlos salir, y cuando volvió la mirada hacia John él ya estaba despierto. John abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza, aun se veía adormilado—Buenos días, cara de bebé. Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre—Acto seguido, John se levantó y se puso sus pantuflas.

¿Es que todos me insultan?—Paul salió de la habitación con la cabeza agachada, John comenzó a reír y salió atrás de él.

Los hot cakes están listos. –Ringo vació del sartén los hot cakes a los platos. George servía jugo y café. Ellos eran los que cocinaban, hacían el aseo, son cosas de amas de casa. Paul y John se sentaron en cuanto llegaron, después Ringo y por último George. Los cuatro chicos desayunaron, y al terminar se fueron a vestir, y después como de costumbre; a ensayar o escribir canciones.

* * *

¡Hola! Buenos días Olivia, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

Brian comenzó a realizar varias llamadas, tenía pensado que los chicos merecían un buen descanso. La fama no los dejaba ni comprar calzones sin que las chicas les echaran montón. Llamó a la prensa, diciendo que los cuatro viajarían a París de vacaciones, claro mentía. Por último llamó a una amiga suya, se llamaba Olivia Brubaker, era muy querida por él y definitivamente confiaba en ella.

Claro, ¿Qué sucede?—La voz de la chica sonaba alegre, algo que le gustó a Brian, ella estaba bien.

The Beatles necesitan un buen descanso, pero la prensa y las fans los siguen a todos lados. En Winterpool estarán bien, y necesito que les des hospedaje. Confío en ti. ¿Podrías hacerme este favor? Quería dejarlos en un hotel, pero yo no podré ir y ya sé como son… Necesito que alguien los cuide.

La chica no dijo nada por varios segundos, de seguro estaba pensando bien las cosas. No sería tan fácil cuidar a esos chicos, además de que tenían que vivir en su casa—Sí, puedo hospedarlos en mi casa—Dijo por fin, sonando un poco nerviosa.

Muchas gracias Olivia, sabía que contaba contigo. Los chicos llegarán en dos días—Ambos siguieron hablando sobre el viaje y lo que implicaba. Como estarían las cosas, donde los recibiría, etc. The Beatles, en la casa de la desconocida Olivia.

* * *

Last night I said these words to my girl I know you never even try, girl…—Los chicos ensayaban en su cuarto, el único que no estaba haciendo nada era Ringo, quien se estaba comiendo un delicioso sándwich. No podía tocar su batería ahí, así que decidió comer. George sólo miraba el sándwich con ojos de deseo. John y Paul seguían tocando, lo único que realmente tomaban en serio, era la música. En ese momento entró Brian con una gran sonrisa, los chicos dejaron de tocar y lo miraron.

¡Les tengo una gran sorpresa! –Gritó y ellos se levantaron con miradas curiosas hacia Brian—Han estado trabajando mucho, y merecen un buen descanso, por esa razón tendrán unas vacaciones.

Ninguno emitió emoción alguna, todos hicieron una mueca y se miraron los unos a los otros. No se imaginaban tener unas vacaciones tranquilas, cuando las tenían estaban rodeadas de fans y no podían descansar ni un momento de las cámaras—No creo que sea buena idea, eso de las vacaciones—Habló por fin John.

¡Nada de eso! Tengo todo solucionado. Irán a un pequeño pueblo llamado Winterpool, ahí nadie los molestará además de que todos pensarán que están en París. Sé que es un pueblo y que es más invisible que Ringo, pero de algo les hará olvidar la fama por unos días. Es muy hermoso, debo decir. –Todos se miraron, estaban más convencidos de la idea. Ringo agachó la cabeza al escuchar lo de "invisible" estaba cansado de eso, y demostraría en esas vacaciones que era muy divertido, haría muchos amigos y viviría la vida loca.

Bien, suena excelente, sería bueno alejarnos de todos—Paul comentó sonriendo, todos asintieron a lo que él dijo—

Lo sé, ahora empaquen, nos vamos en dos días. Se hospedarán con una amiga mía, no confío en ustedes y sé que ella los cuidará. Yo no iré, me quedaré a ver unos asuntos—Brian les explicó todo respecto al viaje, les impuso reglas, y les prohibió llevar mujeres a la casa de Olivia, eso la incomodaría. Les contó de ella, a ellos les dio mucha curiosidad conocerla. Comenzaron a empacar desde ese día, y a preguntarse cómo sería ella… Olivia era una completa extraña, y debían vivir con ella… Se preguntaban tantas cosas. ¿Era linda? ¿Era agradable? ¿Será una histérica loca? ¿Y si en realidad es psicópata? ¿Y si los quería violar? ¿Les haría de comer? ¿Los dejaría tocar?

* * *

Winterpool, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en Inglaterra. No es famoso, no es conocido y prácticamente es ignorado. Las noticias llegan ahí después de un año, y a la gente no le interesa en lo absoluto. Viven sus vidas ahí, son felices en ese pequeño pueblo pintoresco. Muchos pensarán que sus vidas son completamente aburridas, pero es todo lo contrario, porque no necesitan vivir en una gran ciudad moderna para tenerse los unos a los otros. Eso es lo especial de Winterpool, que son una familia, todos.

Olivia es una joven de cabello negro, con un tono violeta. Su piel es pálida, y sus ojos son azules adornados por largas pestañas. Era una chica común, era linda, pero no hermosa. Suele seguir una estricta rutina, una que podría desquiciar a alguien. Se levanta, tiende su cama, entra se da una ducha y se viste (un suéter, jeans, botas y una cola de caballo) Después baja a preparar su desayuno es lo único variado, pero el café es ley. Sale de su casa y va a su cafetería en su moto. Olivia es dueña de una cafetería que se llamada " Holly Golightly" (en tributo a su película favorita) es pequeña y muy acogedora, famosa en Winterpool. Llega, abre la cafetería, los dos empleados que tienen Mark y Marianne, que también son sus mejores amigos llegan a ayudarle. Todo esta listo, algunos clientes comienzan a llegar; Olivia toma un libro de una estantería que tienen por si quieren leer algo los consumidores. Se sienta y comienza a leer, mientras bebe otra taza de café.

Así qué… The Beatles, vivirán contigo—Marianne, una joven en extremo atractiva y muy juguetona se recargó sobre la mesa mientras miraba a Olivia leer, arqueó la espalda y claramente su trasero aumentaba de tamaño, algo que a ella le encantaba, ver la cara de los hombres, caras estúpidas. Mark dejó sobre la otra mesa dos tazas de chocolate caliente a una pareja, y después se acercó a ellas, intentando disimular que posaba su mirada en el trasero de la rubia.

¿Quiénes? –Marianne rodó los ojos por completo, Olivia miró por encima del libro. Sabían ambas que en Winterpool las noticias llegaban después de un año, ahí única música que se escuchaba era cantada por el pueblo en las fiestas o ferias. Ahí no dependían de un disco y el tocadiscos.

Es una banda muy famosa, claro que aquí no se conoce. Nosotras la conocemos gracias al amigo de Olivia, a ella le manda discos y cosas por el estilo… me pregunto por qué. –La rubia pasó la lengua por sus labios con una sonrisa ladina, insinuando algo.

Él es como un hermano para mí. Y sí, vivirán conmigo, pasarán las vacaciones aquí… De hecho, hoy llegan. –Olivia soltó un suspiro, los dos días habían pasado tan rápido y por fin, hoy los conocería. Mark se quedó pensativo, Mari sonrió soñadora, imaginando a los atractivos chicos frente a ella. Olivia con gran delicadeza pasó a la siguiente página de su libro, ahora no pensaría en eso.

El día pasó tan rápido para su mala suerte, no había muchos clientes así que cerraron una hora más temprano. Le alegró un poco, podría darle una última manita de gato a su casa, aunque estuviera mas limpia que nunca. Al llegar a su casa acomodó algunas cosas, subió a su habitación a verse al espejo, se veía algo desaliñada. Suspiró y decidió arreglarse un poco más, después de todo la presentación es importante. Sacó un suéter que había comprado hace dos semanas de color negro y algo pegado se lo puso, se cambió de jeans unos más nuevos, se cambió las botas por unas zapatillas con poco tacón color rojas, y se puso en la coleta un listo rojo. Lucía muy bien, después de todo tenía una buena figura.

Bajó las escaleras y corrió a la cocina, había prepara una cena de bienvenida para los chicos era obvio que tendrían hambre o eso esperaba, colocó la mesa, todo lucía perfecto… sólo hacía falta esperar.

¡Ding-dong! Sonó el timbre de su casa, Olivia que estaba sentada en su sillón leyendo una revista se sobresaltó un poco, se levantó y rápidamente fue a la puerta mientras jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa. "Sólo son The Beatles, Olivia" pensó y al mismo tiempo abrió la puerta.

Cuatro chicos estaban parados esperando respuesta mientras el taxi se iba. Tres de ellos estaban hablando de música o algo así, el otro que era el más chaparro de ellos veía la casa con un aire curioso. Olivia se quedó para, los chicos seguían hablando y parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, frunció el ceño y luego miró al otro chico que giró la cabeza hacia ella e hizo un ademán de saludo con su mano mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Hola, Olivia! –Exclamó y los otros tres se callaron, Olivia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—Hola, mucho gusto. Pasen, hace mucho frío afuera—Abrió la puerta por completo para que ellos pasaran, los cuatro tomaron su maleta y entraron a la casa, ahora todos veían con mucha curiosidad el lugar. Olivia cerró la puerta y frotó sus manos, hacia mucho frío afuera. Se giró hacia ellos, la miraban, la juzgaban con la mirada.

Olivia Brubaker, mucho gusto. –Cortó el silencio que invadía, que resultaba ser muy incómodo para ella y para ellos lo contrario, lo único que hacían era sonreírle.

Nosotros somos The Beatles, yo me llamo John. –Dijo uno de ellos, traía el corte más largo, le sonreía de forma coqueta, típico de él—Él es Paul. –Señaló John a otro chico de ojos color miel, bastante atractivo, para ella era el más guapo de todos—Él es George—el la miró, era muy serio, miró a Olivia y frunció el ceño, parecía algo irritado. A Olivia le molestó eso—Y por último pero también importante—John soltó una risita—Ringo –Olivia le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, él se la devolvió con una sonrisa un poco tímida y muy dulce.

Encantada de conocerlos a todos. Espero les agrade mi casa, siéntanse cómodos y con toda confianza—Extendió los brazos Olivia, los chicos sonrieron con algo de pena—Por cierto, preparé una cena para ustedes, claro si tienen hambre.

Yo siempre tengo hambre, me gustaría cenar algo—George el chico que era muy serio habló, los demás lo miraron y asintieron, también es apetecía cenar algo. Olivia sonrió aliviada, los obligaría a comer de todas formas, se había esforzado mucho—Vengan, vamos al comedor… ya todo esta listo.

Los chicos corrieron a la mesa, al parecer tomaban confianza rápidamente, Olivia iba detrás de ellos. Se sentaron y comenzaron a tomar la comida; carne, ensalada, pan, soda o agua. Todo lucía delicioso y al parecer a ellos les agradó la comida—¿No comerás algo, Olivia?—Dijo con la boca llena John, mientras la miraba—No, no, así estoy bien, gracias.

Entonces, Olivia… ¿A qué te dedicas?—el chico de los ojos color miel se limpió el contorno de su boca con la servilleta, era muy elegante y propio a diferencia de los demás que parecían ser algo relajados—Yo bueno, tengo una cafetería… pero antes era maestra de música—Concluyó Olivia, antes de que se muriera su padre un amante de la música, ella solía dar clases, las disfrutaba tanto… hasta que su padre murió, ahí murió el espíritu de Olivia.

¡Estupendo! ¿Qué instrumentos tocas? Espera… dijiste… ¿Eras? –Paul se inclinó, los demás rodaban los ojos, Paul y sus temas aburridos—Sí, sí era… en fin, toco varios. Bueno, ¿Quieren postre? –Olivia se levantó, quería evitar el tema a toda costa.

Yo quiero postre, todo estuvo delicioso—George se levantó y tomó su plato, después los demás—No es necesario, yo puedo llevar todo a la…. –no terminó de decir la oración cuando los chicos se habían ido a la cocina. Ellos eran muy educados, se alegró de que no fueran unos mandilones. Los siguió a la cocina, al entrar ellos se estaban sirviendo un pedazo de pastel.

¿Podemos comer este pastel en la sala? –John miró a Olivia, como si fuera un niño pidiéndole permiso a su madre, ella asintió. Los tres chicos se fueron caminando a la sala, Ringo por su parte se quedó parado al lado de Olivia, iniciando una conversación con ella sobre dónde había aprendido a cocinar.

¿Qué les parece la chica? –Paul se sentó en el sillón y acto seguido John y George también—Me agrada, además es muy linda—John habló de nuevo con la boca llena y Paul hizo un gesto de asco.

Es muy torpe, ¿No vieron que se tardó mucho en abrir? ¡Moría de frío! Además de que es una completa enana, ha de medir como 1,66… al menos sabe cocinar—George dejó el plato vacío sobre la mesa, seguía con la mirada seria.

Pues yo pienso que es muy agradable, además de que preparó una cena para nosotros como bienvenida—Paul se levantó y se acomodó su saco—Ahora si me disculpa iré a dormir, antes de que se les ocurra una forma de querer llevarse a Olivia a la cama, o peor, que me arruguen mi traje mientras juegan.

Eres bien bebé, Paul. Nosotros vamos detrás de ti, debemos descansar… además de que Ringo esta con Olivia—John le dio un codazo a Paul y éste no pudo evitar reír, George rodó los ojos molesto. Los tres subieron las escaleras, George se detuvo un poco al escuchar risas salieron de la cocina, frunció el ceño y subió corriendo las escaleras.

¡Vaya, eres todo un aventurero! –Olivia no dejaba de reír, le parecía muy agradable ese chico, mas que los otros. Era muy amable, divertido y amigable. Siguieron hablando hasta las 11, ambos ya estaban cansados sobre todo él, por lo que decidieron ir a descansar y ambos se fueron a la cama.

Al día siguiente Olivia se levantó, siguiendo su normal rutina hasta que salió de su habitación, se escuchaban voces abajo y ella bajó a toda prisa. Los chicos estaban en la cocina tomando un café y platicando, George por su parte comía un sándwich en silencio.

¡Buenos días chicos! –Entró ella a la cocina sonriendo—Buenos días—Dijeron todos juntos.

Parece que ya desayunaron, me alegro de eso. Debo ir a la cafetería, ¿Quieren quedarse aquí o saldrán un rato? –Olivia caminó hacia George, iba por un poco de café cuando resbaló con una rebanada de jamón que estaba tirada en el piso. Soltó un pequeño grito, pero por suerte alguien la sostuvo, era George que la miraba antipático—¡Cuidado! –exclamaron los demás y se acercaron a ver a la torpe chica.

Vaya, realmente eres muy torpe—George rodó los ojos y Olivia se alzó mientras soltaba un bufido algo irritada por la actitud de él.

No seas grosero George, además tú tiraste esa rebanada de jamón y no la recogiste—Paul le protestó y dirigió después la mirada a Olivia—Pensamos que tal vez podríamos ir contigo a tu cafetería, y después salir un rato a caminar todos.

Yo no pensé eso, de hecho no me interesa ir, pero bueno, no hay otra cosa que hacer—George dijo con un tono molesto, todos lo miraron pero él lo ignoró, decidió mejor salir de la cocina.

Creo que no le agrado mucho—Olivia negó con la cabeza—Oh, chicos eso suena bien. Claro que pueden ir a la cafetería, iremos caminando ya que no tengo coche.

George es así… es algo enojón y serio, tranquila, de seguro le dejas sin habla al ver que eres muy linda—John le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le guiñó el ojo.

Los cinco salieron de la casa de Oli, por suerte su casa no quedaba muy lejos así que fue rápido llegar a la cafetería. Los cuatro miraron la cafetería, les pareció muy rustica y acogedora. Entraron y se encontraron con unas tres parejas, atendidas por dos meseros; un hombre y una mujer.

Perdón la demora. –Olivia gritó y los meseros la miraron, la mujer se acercó al ver con quien ella venía acompañada, sonrió de forma muy coqueta, fingiendo no haber notado a los acompañantes—Por fin llegas, comenzamos sin ti porque ya era tarde.

Sí bueno, mira te presentaré a mis amigos—Los chicos ya la habían visto, no pudieron evitar babear por esa joven, era muy atractiva, tenía un toque muy sensual incluso en la forma de hablar—Ellos son como te había contado The Beatles.

Sí lo sé –Marianne les sonrió y ellos correspondieron a la sonrisa, menos George que pareció no tener mucho interés en ella a pesar de que sus ojos se habían desviado a sus grandes senos al principio—Es un gusto, me encanta su música y claro, ustedes. Me llamo Marianne.

El placer es todo nuestro, señorita Marianne. –Paul se adelantó antes que los demás, tomó su mano y la besó con tanta elegancia que parecía estar en un baile de gala. Ella se sonrojo.


	2. La feria del Corazón de venado

_**The Beatles NO me pertenecen. **_

_**La canción que baila George y Olivia es de Russian Red, "Braver and Soldier" No es de la época pero me encanta la letra. XD.**_

* * *

Capítulo dos.

El primer sonrojo de Marianne. La feria del corazón de venado.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que conocieron a la mejor amiga de Olivia y a su mejor amigo. En ésa semana The Beatles dejaron de ir a la cafetería y se dedicaron a conocer al pueblo. Oli y Marianne estuvieron más juntas que nunca, tratando de deducir por qué ella se había sonrojado ante el beso de Paul, ella nunca se había sonrojado ante el chico más guapo del pueblo, ella hacía que ellos se sonrojaran. Querían pensar que era porque él era Paul McCartney ó por el haber besado su mano, pero, ¿Por qué no sonrojó con los demás cuando la saludaron de la misma manera? No entendían y menos Marianne, ella se había puesto roja como tomate. Su primer sonrojo.

Marianne esta muy buena, yo sí le doy… mas bien, le daré –Mientras ellas pensaban en qué sucedía, ellos se encontraban en un parque sentados. El viento soplaba algo frío, las hojas volaban por todas partes, otoño era una época hermosa ahí a pesar del cruel frío que azotaba en las noches.

John, tú sólo piensas en sexo –George bufó, aunque no negaría que por él fuera ya estaría en la cama con ella.

Me parece muy hermosa, fuera de su cuerpo, ella es muy hermosa. ¿Vieron su cabello? Rubio y caía en una cascada, es una mujer realmente bella. –Paul se rascó la nunca pensando en ella, ¡Wow, qué mujer! Cuando la vio no lo pudo evitar, todos no pudieron evitar desear un encuentro sexual con ella. Paul lo tenía muy en claro lo que quería, la deseaba y esperaría la oportunidad perfecta para cortejarla y llevarla a la cama.

Pues yo pienso que es muy atractiva pero, Olivia es más linda –Ringo comentó y todos lo vieron algo confundidos, George se levantó algo molesto. No negarían que ella no era linda, pero, ¿Más hermosa? ¡Claro qué no! Además de ser muy rara. Esa semana que han estado con ella se han dado cuenta de lo rara que es, no les molesta, pero no es un atractivo para ellos.

Claro que piensas eso, te he visto lo muuucho que hablas con ella. Sólo te recuerdo que tiene novio–Acabó por hablar George con un tono bastante irritado, ellos lo miraron aún más extrañado. George no era así, a pesar de parecer muy callado era todo lo contrario y desde que vivían con Olivia parecía muy enojado, sobretodo al ver como hablaba Ringo con ella. Nadie dijo nada, causaría una pelea y en esos momentos la pasaban bien y no se les antojaba.

Estuvieron en el parque por varías horas hasta que Olivia cerró la cafetería, en toda ésa semana habían ido a recogerla para que no caminara sola a su casa a pesar de que ella decía que no corría ningún peligro. Al llegar a casa, Olivia les contaría una emocionante noticia que de seguro les agradaría mucho, a pesar de estar agotada les preparó la cena y se sentó con ellos para contarles.

Chicos, en Winterpool se acostumbra en esta época de otoño hacer una feria, llamada "La feria del Corazón de venado." Es una fiesta, es maravillosa. Hay música, baile, juegos, globos de cantoya, comida. ¡Es increíble! Pensé que les agradaría ir, todo el pueblo va. Es dentro de dos días, sé que debí avisarles antes pero debía confirmar si sí se celebraría, el año pasado no hubo. En fin… ¿Les gustaría ir? –Olivia les explicó mientras se acaba su pastel de chocolate, ellos le ponían una gran atención, sentían mucha curiosidad sin excepción.

Suena fantástico, creo que a todos nos encantaría ir. ¿Tenemos que llevar pareja? –Ringo fue el primero en hablar y parecía que todos aprobaban lo que él decía con sus miradas.

Pues no es tan necesario, pueden ir solos. –Negó frenéticamente ella con la cabeza.

Siguieron hablando hasta las 12 de la noche sobre la fiesta. Ella les contó como habían sido las ferias pasadas, también les contó como había conocido a Thomas en una de ellas. Fue hace dos años, ella había ido al baile y estaba sola ya que Marianne había ido con un joven que conoció en la cafetería. Ella estaba parada en el área de bocadillos y él llegó, se paró a su lado y comenzaron a platicar, desde ahí Olivia sintió que estaría con él siempre.

Al día siguiente los cuatro jóvenes pensaron en una pareja y ésa sería Marianne, Olivia fue descartada ya que obviamente iría con su novio. No sabían quién de los cuatro iría con ella, por lo que hicieron una rifa con sus nombres (Por más que suene tonto) Paul ganó, era su buena suerte, sabía que esa fiesta sería su oportunidad con Marianne, los otros molestos, decidieron ir solos y ver si había chicas disponibles allá. Paul fue inmediatamente a preguntarle a Mari si iría con él, claro que aceptó ¿Quién no aceptaría ser pareja del gran McCartney? Marianne fue a contarle todo a Olivia y ambas fueron a hacer muchas compras, al día siguiente sería la fiesta y debían estar preparadas.

Todo era perfecto, estaba planeado y el pueblo arreglaba todo para el día siguiente. Todo pasó muy rápido, los Beatles fueron testigos e incluso ayudaron con la decoración. Al día siguiente todo estaba listo y todos andaban a las prisas para la gran noche que se acercaba. Los chicos se arreglaron, atractivos como siempre, se pusieron trajes y lucían bastante bien. Mari y Olivia en la otra habitación demoraron mucho.

Marianne se puso un vestido color rojo intenso, le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y no tenía tirantes. Estaba pegado a su cuerpo la parte de tórax, de la cintura para abajo estaba algo pomposo. Sus zapatillas eran negras y con tacón. Su maquillaje era perfecto, sus labios eran rojos del tono de su vestido y muy sensuales y su cabello estaba recogido en una hermosa coleta con unos caireles al final. Lucía extremadamente hermosa, era una mujer deseable con un perfume que quedaba prendido a la memoria de quien estuviera a su lado.

Olivia era todo lo contrario. Su vestido era blanco con unos dulces encajes que le llegaba a sus rodillas, traía un cinturón de piel color café alrededor de su cintura, sus zapatillas también eran del mismo color con una cintilla y poquito tacón. No tenía nada de maquillaje, ya que lo odiaba. Se puso unas dos pulseras. Su cabello estaba recogido en un Chongo muy hermoso, estilo Audrey Hepburn. Su perfume olía a fresas. Ella no lucía seductora, ella lucía muy inocente.

Los cuatro Beatles se encontraban en la sala esperando a que las chicas bajaran, esperaron dos horas hasta que por fin bajaron. Abrieron la boca al verlas, ¡Lucían hermosas! Marianne se les acercaba como pavo real mientras que Olivia pasaba desapercibida. George posó su mirada en Olivia, ella lucía un poco más hermosa de lo habitual pero no tanto, él sabía que su concepto de belleza era distinta, por eso no le tomaba toda la atención a Olivia aunque estuviera mas hermosa.

Wow, chicas, lucen muy hermosas –Ringo las miró con la boca abierta.

Así lucimos siempre tonto, pero aprecio el cumplido –Marianne se acercó a Paul y este la llenó de tantos cumplidos como pudo, ambos salieron primero y se subieron al coche. Seguido fue John, George y Ringo. Olivia se quedó a esperar a Thomas, que llegó unos minutos después.

La feria estaba reluciente, más que nunca. Estaba adornada y tenía muchas luces, colgadas y enredadas en los arboles. En un puente de madera también había luces y abajo del puente en la pequeña fuente estaba iluminada. Tenían juegos de esos típicos, pista de baile y música country que ellos mismos componían y tocaban. Claro está había una mesa llena de deliciosa comida y George en cuanto llegó no pudo evitar ir a comer algo. Ellos se sorprendieron al verla, esperaban una feria común y corriente pero esta era todo lo contrario, lucía bastante distinguida. Los tres chicos y la pareja fueron a jugar varios juegos, una hora se la pasaron y se estaban divirtiendo demasiado, aunque se preguntaban dónde estaba Olivia, la habían visto llegar pero había desaparecido junto con Thomas, cosa que le causaba un malestar a George.

Olivia se encontraba en el puente con Thomas, ambos estaban con las manos entrelazadas, sin embargo un silencio incómodo les invadió por unos largos minutos. Olivia sentía a Thomas extraño, de malhumor, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de decirle lo linda que lucía cuando ella se arregló para él. Thomas la miró de reojo y abrió la boca.

Marianne luce muy hermosa, no me sorprende, pero con ese vestido luce bueno, deseable—Olivia frunció el ceño al escucharlo, era como si le hubieran pegado con un pescado en la cara. Ella se había arreglado y él menciona a su mejor amiga ¡Y peor! Dice que es deseable. Olivia le lanzó una mirada con un gran recelo, sabía que Marianne lo era, pero él no podía decir eso.

¿Te parece deseable? –Comentó con un tono decepcionado, no era lo que ella espero durante esas horas que se vistió— ¿Y yo? ¿Te parezco deseable?

Lo es, no me parece, lo es –Parecía que a Thomas no le molestara en lo absoluto que ella se sintiera herida, incluso parecía disfrutarlo—Bueno, eres linda… pero… no eres sexy.

Y entonces Olivia tomó las luces que adornaban el puente y lo ahorcó con ellas. No, por suerte no lo hizo, pero lo deseó tanto. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? Sabía que era verdad, pero no era lo que esperaba… se sintió una niña, fea y con barro—Tengo que ir… tengo que ir con Ringo. Le prometí bailar con él—No esperó la respuesta de él y no le miró, se fue corriendo a buscarlos. Mientras unas cuantas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Ringo y John se encontraban bailando con dos jóvenes gemelas, muy hermosas, de cabello pelirrojo y buen cuerpo. Marianne y Paul también bailaban y claro se coqueteaban, lanzando miradas ladinas. George, él estaba comiendo. Olivia se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, todos bailaban y el que no lo hacía lo odiaba por completo. "No tienes opción." Olivia se acercó a George que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, estaba muy ocupado sirviéndose ponche.

Hey, George—Olivia jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa, esperaba una mirada de odio o molestia, una queja o una respuesta seca de su parte, pero se sorprendió al ver como él la miró; la miró de forma preocupada.

Olivia, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Estabas llorando? –George también se sorprendió, ¿Por qué esa preocupación? Era estúpido preocuparse de una "mujer" como ella o más bien una tonta.

Nada, estoy bien… tuve una pequeña "discusión" con Thomas— "¿Discusión? Te insultó" pensó, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo en tener un tono despreocupado.

Soltó un bufido al escuchar su respuesta, era estúpida la forma en que lo decían, sin embargo se preguntó; Cómo podía discutir con ella cuando lucía supuestamente bonita. Tal vez le caía "mal" pero no le parecía justo que ella se haya arreglado para nada. George dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de ponche y extendió su mano hacia ella—¿Me permitirías esta pieza? –Dijo con un tono extrañado. Además por las enseñanzas de su madre, si ve a una dama así debe al menos hacer que se le quite su drama.

Ella tomó su mano, no dijo nada, sólo tomó su mano y le mostró una dulce y tímida sonrisa. George al estrechar su mano la guio a la pista. Una hermosa balada comenzó a sonar, era dulce y lenta. "Standing up and holding hands, Sweating and dancing, in shiny purple shiny fields"

George tomó con sus dos manos la cintura de Olivia con mucha delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Olivia algo sonrojada, con sus brazos le rodeó el cuello. Comenzaron a bailar de una forma lenta, se balanceaban al ritmo de la música, George en una que otra ocasión la contemplaba, pero Olivia estaba distraída mirando sus pies, no quería cometer un error y menos con él. La canción no duró mucho, pero para ella fue eterna, se sentía muy feliz y más aún al pensar que su noche apestaría como sus calcetines. En cuento la canción se terminó, George se fue caminando hacia Ringo sin decir nada más. Olivia se quedó para mirando como se iba, ahora sí, estaba sola. Buscó a John con la mirada pero él ya se encontraba besándose con la gemela y parecía tendría acción esa noche. Soltó una risa y se fue caminando hacia su vecina, tal vez podría entablar una conversación con ella.

Paul se sentía en la cima del mundo, el coqueteo con Mari era correspondido, sabía que debía actuar de forma rápida así que se la llevó al puente donde habían estado Thomas y Olivia. Estaba solo para su buena suerte.

Eres una mujer maravillosa… Y hermosa –Marianne no dijo nada se encontraba mirando la luna, mientras Paul se colocó atrás de ella. Ella se sentía mas deseable que nunca, era un privilegio que un beatle la deseara—Eres preciosa –Paul continuó, la tomó por los hombros y comenzó a besar su cuello. Marianne se dejó por unos segundos.

Lo sé, todos me desean –Murmuró y se volteó hacia él. Su pecho presionaba el de él y eso vaya que le agradó a Paul. Mari no era un plato fácil, ella no se ofrecería así, ella gustaba ver como los hombres luchaban por ella, ya sea por amor o por un rato en la cama— Sígueme deseando. –Dijo con un tono provocativo. Paul la miró confundido, no esperaba eso. Ella soltó una carcajada y se fue caminando, mientras que él caminaba atrás de ella sin dejar de estar confundido. "Ella me estuvo coqueteando y provocando toda la noche, para esto." Pensó.

La noche pasó volando. George y Ringo se quedaron hablando toda la noche y bailando con las chicas de vez en cuando. Olivia disfrutó hablar con su vecina, sin embargo se sentía mal; Thomas no se tomó la molestia de regresar, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban. John se fue a la casa de las gemelas con una de ellas, algo quería y no era dinero. Marianne y Paul siguieron juntos toda la velada, pero él parecía molesto, su orgullo había sido pisoteado por ella y para colmo la seguía deseando.


End file.
